justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty FazCat
Were you looking for: Kitty FazCat child, the soul that once possesed Kitty FazCat? [[Torture Kitty|'Torture Kitty']], her Torture Suit counterpart seen in [[The Return to Freddy's 5|'TRTF5 ']]Story Mode? Torture Golden Kitty, the golden version of Kitty FazCat and Torture Kitty? Adventure Kitty FazCat(s), her cancelled [[Adventure Mode|'Adventure Mode']] counterparts? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Sugar or Torture Sugar? TRTF2= Kitty FazCat is an animatronic in Fredbear's Family Diner and an antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 2. She is a minor antagonist in the second game. Appearance Kitty FazCat is a pink/magenta cat animatronic. She holds some sort of cane most of the time. Just like Freddy Fazbear, she has a top hat, but she also wears a big red bowtie and three buttons. She has a muzzle with freckles and a nose. She has two ears. She has only 2 teeth on her upper jaw, which are sharp just like Foxy's. She has a normal lower teeth set. She appears to be similar to the toy animatronics as she has a plastic casing. Behaviour Kitty FazCat starts out of view in Party Room 2. She will then move to the Main Hall and will then enter the hallway in front of the office or go into the Ceiling Vent. The player must then quickly put on the Freddy Head, or else she will jumpscare the player, ending the night. Trivia *In the alpha version of the second game, if you look into the game files, there is a file of Kitty FazCat in Party Room 2, the Main Hall (at the time the West Hall), the Ceiling Vent, and the Office hallway. Her old design is very different to her final build; she lacks her hat and cane, and her bowtie is on top of her head. |-|TRTF3= Kitty FazCat is an animatronic in Fazbear Fantasy Land and a minor antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 3. She is first active on Night 1. Appearance Kitty FazCat is a lot more damaged then she was in TRTF2. She no longer appears to be made of plastic. She is burnt, like the other TRTF 3 characters. She is now pinkish red, but the lighting makes her appear to be reddish brown. Her bowtie is now black and her ears appear to be longer. The buttons on her chest are larger. A lot of the endoskeleton is showing through the many rips in her body. Behaviour Gameplay She starts in CAM 07, then moves through CAM 02, CAM 04 and CAM 01 during her path to the office. The player must close the doors to stop her. Minigames In the Kitty Corner minigame, after clicking the Kitty FazCat figurine, you will have control of her in a Party Room with 3 children. You must collect a cane and past trough a wall and fall into another room, where 3 ghost children lie, touching them will result into the night reseating with the cane in the desk. In the Night 1 minigame, she is seen, along with Dug, lying on the floor of Party Room 2. After Shadow Lockjaw touches her and Dug, their eyes will start flickering and the minigame will end. Trivia *Kitty FazCat and Lockjaw are the only TRTF 3 Characters with 2 jumpscares. **Kitty FazCat's jumpscare was different in the demo and Lockjaw can jumpscare when starting the game, where he is a floating head. *If the player clicks the Kitty FazCat plush's nose on the desk it will squeak. *This version of Kitty makes a cameo in TRTF4. |-|TRTF4= Kitty FazCat returns as an animatronic in Freddy Fazzy Funtime and a minor antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 4. She starts moving on Night 1, once again. Appearance Kitty FazCat once again changed a lot. She seems much less damaged then she was on the third game, through there are still a few holes and wires poking out. She is still burnt, but now appears to be red though this might be because of the lighting. She no longer has large tufts of hair on the sides of her head, through she now has whiskers. Her top hat appears to be bigger now. Behaviour Kitty FazCat starts in CAM4 along with Koly. She then heads to CAM3, moves to CAM 1 and enters CAM9 before running in front of the office and peeking her head out of the vent. If the player does not enter the Locker, she jumpscares the player. Trivia *Kitty Fazcat and Sally both peek their heads out before jumpscaring the player. However, Sally peeks her head above the office desk instead of the vent. |-|TRTF5= Kitty FazCat was set t come back in the cancelled game, The Return to Freddy's 5. Although she is not seen in gameplay, a few poster can be seen of her. She can be also seen in the minigames. |-|TRTF:F= Kitty FazCat was supposed to come back in The Return to Freddy's: Frankburt's, before it was cancelled. She is an animatronic entertainer in Frankburt's, and an proposed antagonist in the game. Appearance She is a dark pink cat animatronic, she has two ears, a snout, a nose, a cat-alike sharp of teeth, breasts, and a tail. She wears a black top hat with a white stripe, a black bowtie and 2 black buttons. Her endoskeleton appears to have eyelashes. Behivour She will first start on the Show Stage and make her way trough other locations of Frankburt's to The Office. Trivia *There was a picture on BFPFilms424/Tyler's old twitter of Kitty Fazcat flipping the bird and laying down, reflecting the game's theme. The picture is lost however, and the only remaining picture is an edited one. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 2 Alpha 317.png|Kitty FazCat at Party Room 2 in the alpha version. 315.png|Kitty around a corner. 316.png|Kitty at the office hallway. Output gwJdDU.gif|Kitty's Jumpscare. 148.png|Kitty at the Right Air Vent. Demo 349.png|Kitty in Party Room 2. 255.png|Kitty in the Main Hall. 263.png|Kitty in the office hallway. 259.png|Kitty in the Ceiling Vent. KittyJumpscare.gif|Kitty FazCat's jumpscare. Full Game Kittypartyroom.png|Kitty in Party Room 2. Kittyhallway.png|Kitty in the main hall. Kittyoffice.png|Kitty in the office hallway. 259.png|Kitty in the Vent. KittyJumpscare.gif|Kitty FazCat's jumpscare. TRTF2 Kitty Fazcat drawing.png|A Kitty FazCat drawing. The Return to Freddy's 3 115.png|Kitty FazCat in CAM 07, 1st position. Kittystandingcam7.png|Kitty FazCat in CAM 07, 2nd position. Kittycam4trtf3.png|Kitty FazCat in CAM 04. Kittycam1trtf3.png|Kitty FazCat in CAM 01. Kittycam2.png|Kitty FazCat in CAM 02. Cam10lockjawview.png|A headless Kitty FazCat suit seen on CAM 10. 184.gif|Kitty's jumpscare giphy (4).gif|Kitty FazCat's jumpscare in the Pre-realeases. The_return_to_freddy_s_3_kitty_fazcat_png_by_thesitcixd-d8ssse5.png|Kitty FazCat in the extras menu. Kitty3.jpg|Kitty FazCat's old Funtime Fright Mode logo. 5FqLiB1oziYDwRJGZvyQiTeTSB6xq3PlHn7_qriRTXo.png|Kitty's plush. Kitty Drawing.jpg|A Kitty FazCat drawing. ded.png|Kitty FazCat lying down in the Night 5 Minigame. Kittyfazkitty.png|Kitty FazCat's sprite in the Kitty Corner minigame. The Return to Freddy's 4 Output YWDvv8.gif|Kitty FazCat and Lockjaw in the intro of the game. Kittycam4.png|Kitty in CAM 04. Kittycam3staring.png|Kitty in CAM 03. Kittycam1.png|Kitty in CAM 01. Kittycam9staring.png|Kitty in CAM 09. gifpal-20160112144633.gif|Kitty running across the office. gifpal-20160113134905.gif|Kitty poking her head out of the vent. 185 (2).gif|Kitty's jumpscare. kh.png|Kitty FazCat's head, as seen in a minigame. The Return to Freddy's 5 Gameplay Kittyposter.png|An Kitty FazCat poster. Trtf5(unreal) kitty fazcat poster.PNG|A poster of Kitty lying on the ground. Front6.png|Kitty right by lockjaw.|link=Two.pmg Sprites 45.png|Kitty FazCat's parts, seen in Teaser Game 1. Output eRVmZ3.gif|Kitty FazCat's sprite in The Past... minigame. Output SEnsoA.gif|Kitty FazCat in the The horrible truth... minigame. Kitty head.png|Kitty FazCat's head sprite in the Dark Secrets... minigame. Output XFLf32.gif|Same sprite, but with an flickering red eye. Kitty arm.png|Kitty FazCat's arm sprite in the Dark Secrets... minigame. The Return to Freddy's: Frankburt's Kitty Fazcat TRTF Frankburt's Endoskeleton.png|Kitty FazCat's endoskeleton in of the early teasers, before the game was officially announced. Frankburt's Teaser 2.png|Kitty Fazcat in one half, biting her finger, with Frankburt in the other half. Miscellaneous Offline2.jpg|Kitty in one of the Offline images with Lockjaw. Offline...jpg|Kitty in one of the Offline images with Lockjaw. W10 kittyfazcat.png|Kitty in a wallpaper. Property.png|Kitty FazCat, with Lockjaw and Sugar. Clsm pMUsAAmhU-.jpg|Kitty FazCat flipping the bird. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's 2 The screech emitted when Kitty FazCat kills the player WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 3 The sound Kitty FazCat emits when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 4 The sound that Kitty FazCat makes when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:The Return To Freddy's 3 characters Category:TRTF 2 Characters Category:Toys Category:Adventure Category:TRTF: TDT characters Category:TRTF:F characters Category:TRTF: F Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF2